


Honey Pot Plot

by Shinigami24



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Family Secrets, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, battle of the sexes, honey trap contest, non-dead Friends Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The battle of the sexes ensues and the boys and girls come up with a scheme. The most charming honeypot wins bragging rights. Who will win in this age old competition?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The credit for this fic goes to Neontomcat and Whiskeymix better known as Whiskeyzerotime on A03. I'll be updating the tags as I go, however some of the tags are pretty much impossible to figure out. That's why the pairing tags are pretty much all over the place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives look at old memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. STL will be updated next, then I'm switching back to this fic.  
> Shuichi's grudge will be explained in future chapters. Let's just say I got the idea from one of the theories that is running rampant on the Net.  
> Cross-dresser Akai is my headcanon.

Beika, Tokyo was a fountain of mystery. Mysteries seemed to chop up all over the place. Everywhere Shinichi Kudo went, dead bodies followed. Not to mention the criminal organization he and major law enforcement agencies were battling.

However, there is a silver lining. Somewhere, a different choice was made, and things changed for the better. The FBI and PSB teamed up. The agents got along for the most part. Shuichi Akai bore severe animosity towards one Hyoue Kuroda. But the long haired brunette flatly refused to explain why much to Rei Furuya's dismay. Hiromitsu 'Hiro' Morofushi was merely curious, he hoped that it wasn't another Gin-Rye type of rivalry. He'd more than enough of those back in the BO.

Shiho discovered that her sister Akemi was still alive, and that they had living family in the Akai family. She eventually created the antidote, and all three shrunk teens-adults took it. While most things were resolved, the big things went cold.

**_Kudo Manor, Beika;_ **

Hiro, Rei, and Shuichi hung out at Kudo Manor, they were seated in chairs swapping stories about their respective childhoods. Shuichi was slightly surprised to discover that Hiro and Rei had known each other since their childhoods.

"Oh, that explains a lot." he commented. Hiro nodded and smiled as he got out some pictures and showed them off.

"These are so cute." he declared. Rei blushed and tried to grab at them.

"Hiro! These are so embarrassing!" he exclaimed. Shuichi was handed the pictures, he looked through them. Rei was small in these photos. Specifically, Rei was a Squirtle for Halloween. Shuichi shrugged,

"Mine are worse." he replied. Hiro and Rei looked at the brunette skeptically.

"How? We know that you're too pretty for your own good." Rei retorted. In reply, Shuichi produced his own pictures. They took them and looked at them. They saw a young Shuichi wearing kimonos and girls' clothing with headbands. Said headbands had cat ears attached. They both laughed.

"This is too cute!" Hiro declared. Then they found a picture of Shuichi wearing a dress, sitting with two other boys. They were beyond shocked and almost didn't recognize their younger selves.

"Shuu-chan?" Rei said at last, as he looked at Shuichi. Hiro's brown eyes went wide.

"I guess that makes you Hiro-kun and Zero-kun then." Shuichi responded. A shocked silence fell before joy overtook them. It was like finding a missing piece of themselves. The trio resumed their conservation, in order to catch up on the years they'd spent apart.

* * *

**_Shukichi's place;  
_ **

Shukichi had the family albums out and were showing his cousins and Jodie said pictures. The girls cooed over the pictures of young Shuichi wearing dresses and kimonos. There were even pictures of Shuichi wearing beanies with cat ears. Shiho's eyes widened.

"Those are too cute!" Jodie smiled.

"Why does he wear so many hats?" Shiho wanted to know.

"I miss those cat ears hats though." Akemi had to admit.

"He used to be given the cat ones by Mom, but once Dad left, he only wore plain hats." Shukichi answered.

"Why does he give Rei and Hiro's boss a hard time? Everyone have noticed." Jodie wanted to know.

"It's too painful to talk about." Shukichi sighed. They backed off the question but knew they would have to talk about it another time.

* * *

A few days later, the gang got together. Sonoko, Ran, and the other girls were gossiping and discussing the latest rumors making the rounds.

"Did you hear? Kid-sama disguised himself as Superintendent Kuroda!" Sonoko squealed.

"Really?!" Kazuha gasped.

"Sonoko! Kazuha-chan, it's only a rumor and haven't been confirmed." Ran explained.

On the other side of the room, Heiji and Masumi picked on Kaito about the rumor while Shinichi groaned and laid his head on the table. He knew for a fact that there was no way that the latest rumor could be true.

"Why would I want to do that? I simply don't have the time, nor do I want to do paperwork. Homework is bad enough!" Kaito defended himself.

"Someone called Kuroda either an imposter or a ghost, saying that he's not who he seems to be. The Kid Squad officers weren't exactly clear on that one." Masumi explained. Nearby, Rei glared at Shuichi.

"Look what you did! Why did you and your brother accuse him of being an imposter and in front of Nakamori-keibu?!" he hissed. Shuichi smirked slightly. Revenge was sweet.

"What do you have against him anyway?" Hiro wanted to know. Shuichi scowled darkly as his green eyes burned with white hot fury.

"Let's just say that he owes me big time." was all he would say. Hiro eyed his friend and secret love with concern. It was rare for Shuichi to show this much emotion. When Rei calmed down he would realize it too as well.

As the rumor spread throughout the room. Kaito panicked. He tried desperately to get people to forget about the rumor. Even going as far to approach the girls and make yellow roses appear in his hands.

"Girls can be the most charming." Kaito said to Sonoko. The boys were miffed, so Heiji made snarky replies, annoying the girls in the process and accidentally renewing an ages old competition.

"We should have a honeytrap contest. We can see who is the most charming." Sonoko declared.

"Dress up in cute and fashionable clothes to prepare." she finished. Kazuha shook hands with Heiji and they split up to prepare.


	2. Pageant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1 for HPP, ch 2 will be posted next.  
> Shuichi's revenge prank on Kuroda worked a bit too well. There's already some questions about Kuroda's identity in canon, Shuichi chose the right moment to voice it. So right now, Kuroda cannot shake off the Kid Squad.  
> The quote Shuichi uses on Kuroda, I got from the manga. Rei's line-too pure gold not to use it here!

**_theater, Teitan High School, Beika, Tokyo;_ **

Three weeks later, everyone gathered in the theater where the contest was taking place. A table had been set to the side for the judges. The five judges; Yoko Okino, Kogoro Mouri, Yusaku Kudo, James Black, and Hyoue Kuroda were looking at the stage with mild interest. James face palmed and sighed, but Kuroda was pissed.

"I didn't sign up for this," the superintendent sighed. Just then they saw the theater filling with people.

Wataru Date and Shiho had cameras in their hands. Blackmail here they come. Mary Sera was shaking her head while Dr. Agasa looked confused, he too held a camera.

The entire Kid Squad were there in full force, Aoko had come with her dad. Chikage Kuroba and a confused Konosuke Jii entered the theater and took their seats.

Several other visitors had come, Andre Camel did a double take when he spotted Vodka taking a seat in the back. Makoto Kyogaku shared a row with Eri Kisaki. Takagi and Sato entered the theater and spotted Date. They took their seats next to the amused Date.

"Date-san!" Takagi was surprised.

"Are you here to see Yumi?" Sato asked.

"My friends are in it. One of them is the person I told you about. The same one that was the strongest student at the academy." Date chuckled. Eisuke walked in the room and tripped only to fall in Aoko. Shiho helped them up.

"Sorry." Eisuke was deeply embarrassed.

"It's fine." Aoko responded. They got up and separated, the awkwardness still there.

* * *

**_boys' dressing room, back stage;  
_ **

The males were getting ready. Vermouth was helping them with the makeup. The line up consisted of Hiro, Rei, Yuya Kazami, Heiji, Shinichi, Masumi, Jinpei Matsuda, Kenji Hagiwara, Shukichi, and Gin.

"Date will be out there with a camera." Matsuda warned his friends. Rei rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Good." Hiro smirked, wanting pictures of Shuu-chan. Heiji was besides himself in excitement, while Shinichi and Shukichi were absolutely done.

"How did I get myself talked in this?" Shukichi mumbled.

"You can't say no to Shuu-nii, that's what." Masumi was undaunted. Shukichi groaned.

"Fine. Explain him then!" he retorted, gesturing towards Gin. Gin was being helped by an amused Vermouth. Shinichi went pale and hid behind Heiji. Masumi shrugged, not knowing the answer. Hiro looked over and rolled his eyes when he recognized the silver-haired man.

"He and Shuichi were rivals." he explained.

"You guys are a mess." Shukichi promptly declared.

**_girls' dressing room, back stage;_ **

Kaito was helping everyone with their makeup. The line up consisted of Yukiko Kudo, Ran, Kazuha, Sonoko, Kir, Jodie, Akemi, Yumi, Azusa, and Shuichi. The girls had claimed Shuichi for their team, since the long haired brunette was mistaken for a girl most of the time.

"How did you manage to get Chukichi to take part in this?" Yumi asked Shuichi. Akemi started to laugh as Jodie replied,

"Shuichi used his patented puppy eyes and got him to give in."

"I want to see that." Yumi laughed.

"The puppy eyes or the contest?" Akemi asked. Yumi had to think about it.

"Both." she decided.

"Ask Shiho for the pictures, because Kichi likely won't do it again. As for the puppy eyes, it's only used on special occasions." Shuichi answered.

* * *

**_Kuroda's office, 2 weeks ago;  
_ **

_Shuichi and Kuroda faced off in Kuroda's office. Kuroda was pissed off and shaking. Shuichi was furious, he glared at the older man._

_"Why didn't they tell me?!" he lashed out. A tense silence filled the room, before it was broken by Shuichi dropping a bombshell._

_"I can always rip off your mask and expose you." he mused. James Black walked in just in time to hear him._

_"Now isn't the time. But soon enough, yes..." Shuichi promised, before he took advantage of the shock and horror to escape the room. James raised his eyebrows at his counterpart._

_"What was that about?" he wanted to know._

_"He has his mother's temper." Kuroda sighed before clamming up. James' eyes narrowed as he thought over his older godson's behavior. It was very rare for Shuichi to get this angry, much less hold a grudge. Only family members could trigger his temper. But they were accounted for-wait a minute... His eyes widened as realization dawned. Before he could confront Kuroda, Jodie arrived._

_"James and Superintendent, can you please be some of the judges for the contest?" she asked._

_"We can both join." James answered for both of them._

_"Thanks," she replied before leaving. James looked at Kuroda._

_"You have a lot to explain and you need to apologize." he promptly declared._

* * *

**_the present day;_ **

The contest started with the groups coming out in pink, sunny yellow, baby blue, deep purple, or emerald green kimonos. The girls wore colorful kimonos adorned with spring flowers; cherry and peach blossoms, red tulips, wisterias, roses, and red camellias.

Hiro and Rei almost lost it when they saw Shuichi in a cherry blossom adorned kimono. Jinpei laughed at his friends while Kenji was shocked.

"This is amazing." Jinpei declared.

* * *

The audience had varying reactions ranging from shock to mirth. Camel stared at Shuichi in disbelief. He blinked before rubbing his eyes and looking again. Nope, he wasn't hallucinating. Mary wasn't overly surprised when she saw her firstborn dressed up as a girl. Date and Shiho were taking pictures like crazy.

"Matsuda-san!" Sato gasped when she recognized her mentor.

"That's one of my friends." Date chuckled.

"The rest are those three." he nodded towards Kenji, Hiro, and Rei.

"Hidemi-onee-chan?" Eisuke asked when he saw Kir.

"This was a lot different from what I expected." Eri mused.

"Be thankful it isn't about my son's gothic phase." Mary replied.

"Really? Your son actually went through that?" Eri gasped.

"Yes, and I'm glad that he outgrew it." Mary replied. The rest of the audience were too mesmerized to reply.


	3. Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Hiro finally make their move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted tmw.  
> In this uni, Shuichi has long hair, and he is basically a 'pretty boy.' He's been mistaken for a girl many times and keeps getting hit on much to Hiro and Rei's chagrin.  
> Some of my headcanons for Akai is mentioned here.

The next act started with the groups wearing summer kimonos or yukatas as they were called. The colors were same as before, only with ocean blue in place of baby blue. The summer flowers were; sunflowers, morning glory, lavender, bellflowers, and irises.

The boys wore plain yukatas with either solid colors or stripes, while the girls' yukatas were adorned with flowers. Shuichi had sunflowers on them. The groups were a massive hit.

* * *

As the groups turned to head back stage, Hiro seized his chance and made his move. He stepped in front of Shuichi and pulled the other man into a kiss.

They were pulled apart by an exasperated Shukichi and an amused Jinpei. Rei and Hiro escaped with Shuichi as everyone broke out in shocked whispers.

* * *

**_boys' dressing room, backstage;  
_ **

Shinichi was face palming while Jinpei and Kenji were amused. Heiji and the others chose to remain out of it. Masumi was confused. Shukichi rolled his eyes as his sister plied him with questions.

"It's like he forgot the script." Jinpei chuckled.

"Of course, it would be Hiro-kun, he did it before. Aunt Elena was right." Shukichi grumbled. Masumi stared at her brother in disbelief while Jinpei and Kenji were intrigued.

"Can you please explain?" Kenji asked.

"Before Masumi was born, when the family was still whole, we used to come and visit Aunt Elena and her family in Tokyo. Shuichi became best friends with a boy Aunt Elena used to take care of. She called him Zero. Zero had a friend; he called Hiro. Those three were really close and did everything together. Aunt Elena was sure that someday they would be more than friends. One day, they decided to give each other their first kisses, so they did. Mom and Aunt Elena took pictures." Shukichi explained.

"Why didn't you ever show us the pictures?" Masumi wanted to know.

"Aniki hid them, but if you want, I can ask Mom for the negatives." came the reply. Jinpei and Kenji looked at each other. Rei and Hiro had major explaining to do!

**_girls' dressing room, backstage;_ **

Sonoko was aghast and bemoaning the script. Ran and Kazuha were trying to calm down their friend down. Jodie was shocked, while Akemi seemed thoughtful. So they decided to take a break in order for everyone to recover their composure, and try to find their missing members.

* * *

The audience were very surprised by the unexpected development. Mary was shocked by her son's kiss.

"This seems strangely familiar." she mused. Where did she know that man from? Date and Shiho made certain to capture that moment on film.

"I'm never letting Hiro live this one down ever!" Date laughed.

At the judges' table, Kuroda beat his head against the table. James had to stop him and grabbed his head.

* * *

**_In a lounge somewhere in the school;  
_ **

Hiro, Rei, and Shuichi hid themselves away. Shuichi gave Hiro a look as the latter smirked smugly.

"Why did you do that?! Masumi will have questions and Kichi remembers you!" he exclaimed.

"They have to know that you have a boyfriend. You're too pretty and people are bound to try to take you away." Rei replied.

"I love you too. You never have to worry about anyone taking me away from you guys." Shuichi responded. Hiro and Rei looked at Shuichi.

"We've loved you more than a friend for awhile." Hiro confessed.

"The feeling is very much mutual." Shuichi smiled. Rei kissed Shuichi and smiled. Then they sat down with Hiro to cuddle. It all felt right. They had their missing pieces back and were whole again. They were now and forevermore a trio.


	4. Smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi lets his love show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Any whiskey trio stuff are implied here. They will return in ch 4. I'm going by the Japanese flower language, so the flowers mentioned here have different meanings. Red Rose means; romance, carnation means; love  
> STL will be updated next.

The contest resumed with the groups coming out on stage wearing Autumn colored kimonos. The boys had red, yellow, and orange kimonos on while the girls' kimonos were adored with Autumn flowers like Chrysanthemums, cosmos, orange osmanthus, red roses, and carnations. The groups performed a traditional dance.

* * *

As the groups spun in a formation and followed careful steps around the stage, everyone could see their kimonos. The boys wore solid colors while the girls had either one or more flowers adorning their kimonos. 

Shuichi wore red roses and carnations on his kimono. His kimono caused people to stare with the message. They were all wondering who had his heart.

* * *

After the third act ended, the judges called for a break to talk about the groups. They smiled as they discussed each routine. They separated after coming to an impasse.

* * *

While the judges were occupied, Shiho visited the girls in their dressing room back stage. Akemi, Jodie, and Shiho had questions for Shuichi.

"So, who are your flowers for?" they grinned. Shuichi blushed, not ready to admit whom yet.

"I cannot say." he responded.

"Well, there's pictures of you and Hiro kissing." Shiho commented.

_**boys' dressing room, backstage;** _

The Friends Squad met up. Date, Jinpei, and Kenji had Questions of their own, regarding Shukichi's bombshell and the kiss in the previous act. All Rei and Hiro would reply was;

"We'll introduce Shuu-chan when we are ready." they declared.

"I want copies of those pictures." Jinpei told Date.

"Of course. I have plenty." Date replied. They shook on it and traded pictures.

* * *

Meanwhile. Heiji and Kazuha had some alone time. They cuddled and held hands.

"So, who do you think Shuichi's love is?" Kazuha wanted to know.

"I prefer to stay out of this." Heiji retorted.

"Come on. I know that you want to know." Kazuha was undaunted. In the end, Heiji and Kazuha kissed before parting.


	5. Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi continues to captivate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted tmw.

The contest resumed with the groups coming out in Winter kimonos. The boys wore white and blue, while the girls had amaryllis and plum blossoms adorning their kimonos. They did the japanese fan dance. The audience was once again captivated.

* * *

**_theater;_ **

The groups danced around the stage wielding their fans, allowing the audience and judges to see their clothing. Everyone wondered about Shuichi's chosen flower pattern; amaryllis. They really wanted to know the meaning; shyness or pride?

In the end, Date opened a betting pool on said meaning. The pool had drawn a crowd. Some of the contestants had even put money in.

* * *

In the meantime, Makoto and Sonoko snuck off to be alone. They grabbed a quick meal. They enjoyed the time spent together and alone. They kissed after their brief date.

* * *

**_theater, Teitan High;_ **

Mary and Kuroda raised their eyebrows at Shuichi's outfit, they were well aware of the meaning. They still remembered the shy boy Shuichi had been. Those days, he hid his inner feelings behind a stoic demeanor.

"Auntie, what is the meaning?" Shiho asked.

"It means shyness." Mary answered.

"Well, that makes sense." Shiho had to admit. She remembered that even as himself, Shuichi didn't like taking credit when he solved a case.

* * *

**_elsewhere;_ **

Hiro, Rei, and Shuichi escaped for some alone time. They cuddled up and kissed.

"Why do you hate our boss so much?" Rei asked. Shuichi got a haunted look in his eyes,

"It's a long painful story that I don't want to talk about right now." he sighed.

"Okay, we can wait for when you are ready." Hiro responded. Wanting to get their attention off his personal demons, Shuichi changed the subject topic with a question he wanted to know the answer to;

"Were you two together as a couple, when we were undercover in the BO?" he asked. Rei's eyes went wide.

"What gave that away?" he asked.

"Bourbon and Scotch seemed very close. Plus Akemi and I caught you two kissing once. I think you two were very drunk. Because the next morning, you acted like nothing had happened." Shuichi responded. Rei blushed furiously while Hiro face palmed.

"...that makes a lot of sense." Hiro sighed. Then the trio shared kisses and Shuichi basked in the attention.


	6. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi is conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.  
> Here's the scbb I promised.

The teams collaborated on the next act. The theme was a fairy-tale complete with the prince rescuing the princess from a dragon. Hiro had been cast as the prince, while Shuichi depicted a princess. Rei was cast as the dragon. It caused a stir with the crowd and judges. Date's eyes went wide, he just knew that somehow Rei would break character.

"This is going to be one hell of an act." he declared.

* * *

The play was going just fine until the princess was kidnapped by the dragon. When the prince was sent in to rescue the princess, Rei went off script and kidnapped Hiro too as well.

"You are both mine. Let us go and be together," the dragon beamed.  He snuggled them and gave them both kisses. He then carried them off to his cave.

Backstage, Jinpei and Kenji were laughing their asses off while Sonoko was horrified. The rest of the cast was shocked and laughing. Vermouth and Kaito were amused too as well.

"I should have brought a camera." they mused.

"I could have told you that would happen!" Jinpei cackled. In the end, Heiji was sent in with a kendo stick.

"Save this play!" Sonoko declared. So Heiji headed to the cave and fought the dragon.

"Stop right there, dragon!" Heiji yelled.

In the cave, Rei was in Hiro's lap, his arms was draped over the other man's neck. The tanned man was in the process of decorating the brunette's neck with hickeys. Hiro was pinned and unable to move even if he wanted to. Shuichi snickered softly from his spot on the floor as he watched the show. All of sudden, there was a ruckus from outside the cave. Rei was furious by the intrusion and got up to stomp outside.

"What do you want?!" he shouted.

"Return the princess and princess!" came the reply. The dragon and Heiji fought and yelled. In the end, the play was saved by Heiji.

* * *

Everyone took a 15 minute intermission. Shukichi and Yumi had some alone time. Yumi was still laughing about the play.

"I am NEVER doing this again." Shukichi vowed.

"Oh come on. It was fun." Yumi was undaunted.

"It was chaos." Shukichi retorted, before he relented. They kissed.

* * *

**_judges' table;  
_ **

There was some chaos at the judges' table. Kuroda nearly lost his composure. 

"That was a mess. And they're some of your best men." James commented.

"Don't remind me." Kuroda moaned.

The audience were shocked and amused. Shiho had a case of the giggles, while Date was in hysterics. Mary face palmed and sighed.

"Now, I know why they look so familiar. I hope that imoto is enjoying the show." she groaned.

On her cloud, Elena Miyano giggled.

"Yes, I am, onee-chan!" she laughed. Atsushi sighed and shook his head. They had been watching over their loved ones when the battle of the sexes were reignited, they had hardly expected the hilarious outcome. Elena was besides herself in glee at Shuichi finally finding his other halves. Her poor nephew deserved to be happy. They continued to watch the scene below.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Eri wanted to know.

"I have no idea." Dr. Agasa sighed.

"That was wild." Aoko commented.

* * *

During the fifteen minutes intermission, the Friends Squad met back stage. They were amused. Hiro and Rei finally introduced Shuichi.

"Meet Akai, Shuichi." Rei stated.

"Hi," Shuichi smiled.

"Date, Wataru. It's not everyday when I see Rei act unlike himself." Date chuckled.

"Hagiwara, Kenji. Thanks for the floor show!" Kenji laughed.

"Matsuda, Jinpei. Your brother told us quite the tale. Something about you three giving each other your first kisses." Jinpei smirked. Shuichi twitched before he glared at Rei and Hiro.

"...told you so." he said, before changing subjects.

"Do you have any stories about Hiro and Rei during your academy days?" he asked.

"Of course." Date and Jinpei replied.

"I have time. So take as long as you need." Shuichi replied.

**_classroom at Teitan High School;_ **

After the Friends Squad went their separate ways, Kuroda and Shuichi met up in a classroom elsewhere, Shuichi rolled his eyes and turned away from the older man.

"Why care about me now?" Shuichi wasn't impressed.

"I've always cared. That is why I stayed away." Kuroda replied. The men were too wrapped up in their discussion to realize that Hiro was nearby and heard them.

"I will rip that sorry mask off of you." Shuichi promised as he stalked to the door. Hiro quickly hid as Shuichi stomped out of the room. Hiro didn't know what to think or say.


	7. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi reveals the past to his loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Shuichi's grudge is explained here. Again, I went with one of the theories making the rounds on the forums.  
> I claim creative license for some of the details mentioned here.

The cast dressed up as mythical creatures and gods from Japanese culture. They were an absolute hit. The crowd was in love.

* * *

The costumes were elaborate for handmaid items. Yumi was Amaterasu, Yukiko was Izanami. Sonoko was Yuki-onna. Azusa and Akemi were fairies, Kir was a rain spirit. Kazuha was Suzaku, Ran was Byakko.  Shuichi was a kitsune, while Jodie was a ryu, a japanese dragon.

Rei was a nekomata, a two tailed cat, Shinichi was Genbu, while Heiji was Seiryuu. Jinpei and Kenji were tanukis. Shukichi was Tsukuyiomi. Kazami, Masumi, and Hiro were gods. Gin was a karasu-tengu, a crow demon. They stole the show yet again.

* * *

**_elsewhere in the school;  
_ **

Hiro dragged Rei and Shuichi away to be alone. Shuichi was still wound tight from his conservation with Kuroda. Hiro was very worried while Rei was confused by the long-haired man's stress.

"Shuichi, are you okay?" he asked.

"I heard Shuichi and Kuroda talking," Hiro confessed, cutting off any reply, his love would give. Shuichi looked at the other brunette before sighing,

"I'm not gonna be mad at you. I should have realized the circumstances of talking to him in a public place." he responded.

"Anata, you don't have to say anymore." Hiro responded.

"I have to deal with it anyway. I called Kuroda a ghost for a reason." Shuichi revealed.

"Ghost? Why that name?" Rei wanted to know. Shuichi swallowed, before taking a deep breath and confessing his biggest secret to date.

"Kuroda...is my dad. I haven't seen him for years." They were shocked and Rei gasped,

"I thought he had died!" At least that is what Masumi was claiming.

"He made a lot of enemies with the wrong people. He faked his death to hide before Masumi was born." Shuichi explained.

"If you want to talk more, we are here. We'll support you and your sister through this." Hiro reassured. Hiro and Rei kissed Shuichi and calmed his nerves.

* * *

In the meantime, Kir and Eisuke met up. They cried and held hands.

"When will you be home?" Eisuke wanted to know.

"I have no idea. We are still after the BO and we are in too deep to back out." Kir explained. Although it made him sad, he had to accept that answer.

* * *

While Kir and Shuichi were occupied explaining matters, Mary attended a meeting. There was an expectation that James would be there, but instead Mary found only Kuroda in the room.

"Why are you here? What does the Kaitou Kid want with us?" Mary raised her eyebrows. She had heard of the latest rumor in the grapevine. For some reason, her daughter found the entire thing too amusing.

"That is not true. It was a prank." came the reply.

"Then what are we here for?" Mary wanted to know.

"I just want to reveal the truth, Mary," he sighed. He paused for a moment and looked at him.

"I'm Tsutomu. I'm alive." Kuroda slid the mask off and revealed the familiar face. The man under the mask was an older version of Shukichi, even if his hair was starting to go grey. Mary was shocked and stepped back. Then realization dawned, now she understood her sons' odd anger the last three years. The shock quickly turned to fury and she yelled.

"You bastard! You liar!" she reeled back and suck punched him. He fell on his butt as she stormed away from the room. James came out of the room he hid in to help his best friend up.

"I saw that coming. I just wish that it went a lot better." Tsutomu spoke ruefully.

"She will come around. They all will. Give them time." James reassured. They left before Mary could come back.


	8. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi, Rei, and Hiro share a beautiful moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted next.

The new act was a wedding party scene. The boys wore white tuxedos with black labels. The bride's dress was white while the bridesmaids wore deep purple.

The flowers consisted of bridal and white roses, white camellias, carnations,  heather, and lilies. Other flowers were; daisies, stephanotis, purple and white phlox and stock flowers, purple viscaria and orchids.

They stole the show with their ensemble and grace. There was a huge crowd reaction.

* * *

Shuichi was depicted as the bride while Hiro was the groom and Rei the best man. Jodie was matron of honor while the rest of the cast were groomsmen and bridesmaids.

All of sudden, Hiro swept Shuichi right off his feet and ran off stage. On the way down, he grabbed Rei too. Everyone was shocked and gasped. Sonoko was horrified by the change.

"So...what now?" Heiji wanted to know. Yusaku cleared his throat and announced,

"We will take a break. Salvage your play."

* * *

**_judges' section;_ **

There was chaos at the judges' table. The judges were shocked and Kuroda barely managed to keep his composure. Of all things, he had certainly never expected the contest to be this chaotic!

With this new development, there was no way to be able to keep his cover. He had things to do. First, Nakamori needed to be told the truth.

* * *

**_the audience;_ **

The crowd were chatting and talking. Mary was so done. All of sudden, Date and Shiho were grabbed to replace the missing members.

Date and Shiho left their cameras with Mary and Sato with requests to take pictures in their place. Then they were brought backstage. They found Aoko helping with the makeup.

"Kaito is with the boys." Aoko explained. After they were dressed, the play resumed with Heiji and Kazuha in the lead roles. Shinichi was now best man. The crowd clapped and cheered them on.

* * *

**_Hiro's place;  
_ **

Hiro took Shuichi and Rei to his place. Rei opened the door as Hiro carried Shuichi over the threshold. Then Rei crossed it and shut the door, locking it.

They ended up in the master bedroom where a king sized bed was. They took off their clothes and then helped Shuichi take off his dress. Rei picked the dress up from the floor and hung it up. They were surprised by the bright yellow corset and blue garter Shuichi wore.

"When did you put this on?" Rei wanted to know as he licked his lips. Shuichi blushed furiously,

"Jodie and Akemi put me in this. Something blue and something new, you know?" he admitted. Rei grabbed him and kissed him hard.

"Keep these on, alright?" he requested. Shuichi eyed him,

"You would be the one with the lingerie kink." he sighed. Hiro grabbed the lube and kissed his cheek.

"I'll go first. He's pretty big for a first time." he said.

"You didn't complain our first night together." Rei retorted. Hiro ignored him and slicked himself up before handing the lube to Rei. Rei slicked up his fingers and they got on the bed.

Parting Shuichi's thighs, Rei prepped Shuichi all the while kissing him. Shuichi hissed at the strange foreign feeling before he relaxed.

When he'd relaxed, he nodded at the blond, Rei added another figure and spread them, stretching Shuichi on the inside. Rei then started moving them around, searching for a certain spot. When he hit it, Shuichi inhaled sharply.

"What was that?!" he asked.

"Your prostate." Rei chuckled, before resuming his pace. Shuichi's prostate was hit a few times, before Shuichi could come, Rei pulled his fingers out and moved away,

"He's ready." Rei said. Taking his position, Hiro pushed inside. Shuichi winced and scratched his nails down Hiro's back and shoulders. Hiro hissed in pain and had to stop. But after some time, Shuichi got used to the feeling.

"It's okay to move," he grunted. Hiro started moving again, setting a slow pace.

After what felt like an eternity, but was in actuality about ten minutes, they came with gasps and pants. Shuichi came all over their stomachs. As he did, his inner muscles clenched down on Hiro, causing him to hiss as he tried to last.

A few minutes later, Hiro came deep inside his lover. As they recovered, Hiro pulled out of Shuichi and collapsed onto the bed. Rei took his place. While Shuichi's insides was still slick from Hiro's orgasm, Rei was large and took Shuichi by surprise. The green-eyed brunette hissed as he tightened down on Rei and his nails dug into the tanned man's back. Resulting into colorful cursing from Rei.

"I understand why you stopped." Rei said to Hiro.

"Told you so." Hiro replied as he sprawled out on his back. Rei paused to let Shuichi adjust. When Shuichi was fully relaxed, he nodded at Rei to move. So Rei started a pace, taking it slow.

Rei created hickeys on Shuichi's neck, while Shuichi scratched at the blond's back. Ten minutes later, they were close to coming, so Rei wrapped his right hand around Shuichi and started stroking.

A moment later, Shuichi came for the second time that night. Shuichi panted as he came all over their stomachs. Rei held out for a few more seconds before he spilled his seed deep inside of Shuichi.

As they came down from their orgasms, Rei pulled out of Shuichi. Shuichi collapsed on the bed exhausted.

"I'm tired. Can you carry me to the tub?" he sighed. In reply, Hiro picked Shuichi up and the trio headed to the bathroom to clean up. They cleaned up and bathed, before returning to the bedroom.

"Love you, baby. Thank you for being with us," Hiro smiled at Shuichi. In reply, he kissed both of his boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going by the flower language in the west.  
> bridal rose: happy love  
> white rose: you're heavenly, innocence and purity  
> white camellia: you're adorable  
> white carnation: pure love/you're sweet and lovely  
> daisy: loyal love  
> phlox: our souls are united  
> white heather: Wishes will come true  
> white lily: It's heavenly to be with you  
> orchid: love  
> stephanotis: happiness in marriage  
> stock: bonds of affection  
> viscaria: will you dance with me?


	9. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary finally speaks with her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. The epi will be posted tmw.

Kuroda met with Nakamori in his office. After swearing the inspector to secrecy, Kuroda spoke;

"You cannot tell anyone this." Kuroda warned, before he resumed speaking.

"My real name is Tustomu Akai, and I am hiding from some dangerous people." he stated. Nakamori was surprised.

"I'll keep the secret." he promised.

* * *

The judges met up. After hours of discussion, they made their decision. Tsutomu snuck away as Yoko took the microphone.

"We have a winner." she announced. The two groups waited. Everything was tense and silent as they waited.

* * *

While the groups were waiting to find out who won, Tsutomu met with Mary.

"What do you want?" Mary asked.

"To explain why I had to fake my death. Please hear me out." Tsutomu requested.

"Fine, I'm listening." Mary sighed.

"I was caught in a case that turned serious. Remember Kohji Haneda's death?" Tsutomu stated.

"Yes, I remember." Mary responded.

"I walked in on his murder. The killer Rum was a member of the Karasuma Group. They go by another name, the Black Organization." Tsutomu revealed. Mary froze as chills shot up her spine. She knew that name.

"I never expected for Shuichi to mixed up in the hunt." Tsutomu finished.

"Shuichi joined the FBI because he was looking for answers and you." Mary explained.

"I'm sorry. I'll never stop being sorry." Tsutomu confessed. Mary smiled sadly.

"That doesn't fix everything. This is just a start." she responded.

"By the way, you need to meet Masumi. She deserves to know her father. This is your last shot." she declared.

* * *

_**the theater;  
** _

The judges announced their winners. They took in account everything that had happened during the contest.

"The girls have won!" Yoko declared. The girls were happy and joyful. They bowed and accepted their win graciously.

* * *

A few minutes later, Takagi and Sato met up with Yumi, Date, Jinpei, and Kenji. 

"Here's your camera back." Sato smiled, handing the camera to Date.

"Thanks!" Date grinned. Takagi took the opportunity to ask a question.

"Was the kiss, dragon napping and the wedding interruption supposed to happen?" Takagi wanted to know.

"Nope!" Kenji laughed.

"Rei and Hiro are never going to live this down." Jinpei vowed.

Gin and Vermouth met up with Vodka and they left. Gin was still grumbling about losing to Rye. The FBI and PSB agents left together with their members, Hidemi, and Eisuke in tow.

The teens met up, Sonoko was vowing revenge on Rei and Hiro for disrupting the contest.

"Oh, that reminds me. Dad says the rumor about Superintendent Kuroda being Kid isn't true." Aoko mentioned. Kaito was silently relieved.

Dr. Agasa had left, so Shinichi was stuck. He really didn't want to go home anytime soon, since his parents would be there. He was swept up by Shiho, Akemi, and Masumi. The quartet had just met with Shukichi when Mary arrived with Tsutomu.

Tsutomu entered the room as himself for the first time in years. Shukichi froze in shock when he saw his father minus the Kuroda mask.

"Masumi, this is your father, Tsutomu." Mary announced. Masumi was shocked and didn't know how to react. Akemi and Shiho stared at the man in shock and disbelief. Shinichi perked up in interest, having heard of him from Shuichi.

"I thought you was dead." he mentioned.

"I faked my death." Tsutomu admitted.

"Hello, Papa." Masumi said at last. They looked at each other, uncertain of how to react.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Rei have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the time travel fic i mentioned is next. The title is A Change of Fate.  
> I've never written this kind of smut using this position before, so bear with me please.

A few days later, the Akai family met up at Shukichi's place. Shuichi was shocked to see his father.

"You actually showed up." Shuichi said. There was tension in his shoulders. A part of him desperately wanted to welcome his father, but that part that held all of his anger felt that it would be temporary.

"May I have another chance?" Tsutomu asked. Shuichi sighed as he relented,

"One more chance." he responded. Tsutomu took Masumi out for ice cream. He had the time to get to know his daughter. He also attempted to mend his relationship with Shukichi. Luckily for him, Shukichi took after his father in more than looks. Shukichi wasn't the type to hold grudges. The only reason he had held on his anger this long was because of brotherly solidarity. Things were slowly getting better. He hoped for the best.

* * *

One day, Heiji, Kazuha, and the other teens met up. They went by a restaurant and ordered okonomiyaki. Ran and Sonoko noted that Masumi was quieter than usual and called her out on it.

"What's wrong?" Ran asked.

"My dad is alive." Masumi admitted.

"What?!" they chorused in surprise.

"He caught the same case I'm working on." Shinichi said from his seat.

"It must be rough to deal with." Kaito sympathized.

"You have no idea." Masumi replied.

* * *

In the meantime, Shukichi and Yumi met with Takagi, Sato, Chiba, and Naeko. The younger couple greeted their friends before taking their seats.

"So what happened?" Chiba asked. Shukichi face palmed into the table much to their confusion.

"There was a great bit of chaos." Takagi answered. Sato passed around the pictures. Chiba and Naeko were shocked by Hiro kissing Shuichi, the wedding scene and Dragon Rei kidnapping Hiro. They also were perplexed by Shukichi's reaction.

"Why are you embarrassed, Shukichi? This is not you in the pictures." Naeko noted. Shukichi buried his face in his arms so Yumi explained,

"That is his older brother Shuichi, who is the bride. He's one with the long hair here."

"I thought our fake wedding was bad." Chiba commented, referring to the time they had to capture a serial killer and thief.

"Why was that contest so crazy?" Naeko wanted to know. Shukichi raised his head to reply;

"My brother has very possessive boyfriends." Shukichi groaned.

"That sucks." Chiba was sympathetic.

"You called it." Shukichi replied glumly.

* * *

**_Shukichi's place;_ **

A few days later, Jodie, Akemi, Shiho, and the squad gathered in the family room with Shukichi. Date had several pictures of Hiro and Rei from their police academy days. He swapped them for Shuichi's childhood pictures.

"So, how was their first kiss?" Date wanted to know. Shukichi was mortified and decided to ignore that question.

"Yeah, let's not talk about that. The pictures are in there, if you want to see." he replied.

* * *

**_Hiro's place;  
_ **

Hiro arrived home from work. He had stayed a bit late to work on paperwork. He stripped down before walking to the bedroom. He caught Rei and Shuichi going at it.

Shuichi sat in Rei's lap, digging his nails in the man's shoulders as he rode the tanned man slowly. They were panting and not paying attention to him. A few minutes later, they shook with their orgasms and kissed softly. They looked up and spotted Hiro watching and Shuichi jumped.

"How long have you been there?" Rei asked.

"Not very long." Hiro shrugged. Rei thought for moment before grinning,

"Come here, Hiro. I have an idea." he declared. Hiro joined them on the bed and Rei got everyone in position. Hiro was in the middle with Shuichi in front and Rei in the back. Rei got the lube and prepped Hiro. Hiro hissed as he tensed. It had been awhile. So Rei went as slow as possible.

"Go ahead." Rei said to Hiro, wanting to get the other man's mind off the stinging pain. So Hiro slicked himself up and slid inside of Shuichi. Shuichi was still loose from earlier, so Hiro slid inside easily.

While Hiro was occupied, Rei pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up. He got a hold of Hiro's hips and slipped inside. Hiro froze as he tried to adjust to Rei's large erection. Rei went still as he waited for Hiro to adjust.

When Hiro adjusted, he let Rei know. Then they started moving in union, starting a slow, easy pace. Some time later, they were close, so they sped up and Hiro wrapped his hand around Shuichi.

Together, Rei and Hiro brought Shuichi over the edge. Shuichi panted as he spilled his semen all over his stomach, he tightened down on Hiro. Hiro cursed as he felt his lover getting tighter inside. Between Shuichi and Rei driving him insane with pleasure, he couldn't hold out any longer.

Hiro soon fell over the edge, spilling deep inside of Shuichi. He clamped down on Rei, luckily or unluckily depending on whom you ask, Rei was able to hold out for two or three more minutes. Rei soon spilled his own seed deep inside Hiro.

As they came down from their highs, they separated. Rei pulled out of Hiro, allowing for Hiro to pull out of the exhausted Shuichi. The threesome got up to clean.

After the trio were clean, they returned to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed in a pile of limbs. As the men wrapped themselves around Shuichi, the brunette smiled. They had found each other again. No matter what life threw at them, they would face it together.


End file.
